Solve for $x$, $- \dfrac{x + 9}{5x - 4} = \dfrac{1}{4} $
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $5x - 4$ $ -(x + 9) = \dfrac{5x - 4}{4} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $4$ $ -4(x + 9) = 5x - 4 $ $-4x - 36 = 5x - 4$ $-36 = 9x - 4$ $-32 = 9x$ $9x = -32$ $x = -\dfrac{32}{9}$